Cobaye
by NotreDame
Summary: Petit oneshot sur le passé de Finnian. Contient des spoilers sur les épisodes 7, 9 et 21, ainsi que pas mal de violence physique et psychologique.


Synopsis : petit oneshot sur le passé de Finnian. Contient des spoilers sur les épisodes 7, 9 et 21, ainsi que pas mal de violence physique et psychologique.

Disclaimer : Kuroshitsuji ne m'appartient pas, pas plus qu'aucun de ses personnages, et je ne tire aucun profit de cette fiction.

_Cobaye_

C'est l'heure du dîner au manoir Phantomhive. Bard, Maylene et moi terminons notre repas dans la cuisine. Bard taquine May à propos de ses lunettes et lui demande de les enlever. Elle refuse farouchement, puis finit par promettre de les retirer, à condition que lui reste une journée sans fumer. C'est à son tour de protester, puis il suggère enfin que je participe à ces jeux bizarres en me privant de mon chapeau de paille pendant une journée. Et à mon tour, je refuse catégoriquement. Ils insistent et je me fâche. Ils insistent encore et je quitte la pièce sans terminer mon assiette. Mes amis doivent être perplexes, maintenant. Mais comment leur expliquer ce que je ressens ?

Je n'ai jamais su qui étaient mes parents. L'une des employées de l'orphelinat m'a trouvé tout bébé sur les marches de l'entrée, ce qui était une pratique courante à l'époque. Ma mère était peut-être une prostituée qui ne voulait pas d'enfant, ou une mineure qui voulait éviter le déshonneur. Je suis peut-être né d'un viol. Ou alors, ma mère est morte en me mettant au monde et l'infirmière qui l'a accouchée m'a déposé ici. Je ne saurai jamais.

Jusqu'à mes huit ans, ma vie a été sans histoires. Je partageais un dortoir avec une dizaine de garçons comme moi, j'apprenais à lire et on travaillait ensemble pour garder l'orphelinat en état. On nous apprenait des rudiments de métier, aussi. Moi, j'adorais travailler dans le jardin. Je trouvais que c'était une belle vie.

Enfin, c'aurait été une belle vie s'il n'y avait pas eu Marko. Il a débarqué à l'orphelinat le jour où ses parents sont morts dans un accident de fiacre. C'était un grand garçon assez laid avec la mâchoire de travers, agressif, insolent, de deux ans plus âgé que moi mais qui semblait beaucoup plus vieux. Il cachait ou déchirait mes devoirs de classe, se moquait souvent de ma petite taille et répétait que j'avais l'air d'une fille, que j'étais une mauviette, un pleurnichard… A chaque fois qu'on nous annonçait qu'un couple allait se présenter à l'orphelinat pour adopter l'un de nous, il me bourrait de coups de poings jusqu'à ce que je pleure. Résultat, le monsieur et la dame ne me choisissaient jamais puisque personne ne veut d'un enfant qui pleure. Il y avait d'autres garçons qui me protégeaient parfois mais ça ne le décourageait pas. Je pensais vraiment que je n'aurais jamais pu détester quelqu'un autant que lui.

Et un jour, un homme est arrivé avec des documents expliquant qu'il recherchait des enfants en bonne santé pour cueillir des fruits pendant les vacances d'été. Il a choisi douze d'entre nous et nous a dit qu'il allait nous emmener et que ce serait comme des vacances. Evidemment, j'étais ravi. Le seul problème, c'était que Marko serait lui aussi du voyage, mais je pensais qu'il ne serait pas tout le temps sur mon dos. Le jour du départ, il s'est planté devant moi en rigolant et m'a tendu un petit paquet en disant que c'était un cadeau pour moi. Je l'ai ouvert. Il contenait cinq barrettes pour cheveux.

« Comme ça, t'auras encore plus l'air d'une fille ! » a-t-il gloussé avant de partir en courant. « Regardez tous, Finnian est une fiiiiiiille ! »

* * *

Je ne me souviens pas bien du trajet. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'à l'arrivée, on nous a tous séparés et fait rentrer dans des chambres qui ressemblaient à l'idée que je me fais de cellules de prison. On nous a tatoué à chacun un numéro sur la nuque. Et le pire, c'était que je devais partager la chambre de Marko. Dès qu'on s'est retrouvés tous les deux, il m'a plaqué au sol et m'a roué de coups. Je ne pouvais ni le frapper en retour puisqu'il était plus fort que moi, ni appeler les grands à l'aide comme à l'orphelinat, et quand à le raisonner, c'était carrément impossible. Il hurlait que je faisais exprès de lui pourrir la vie…

C'est là que trois hommes en blouse blanche sont entrés et nous ont regardés. Je me souviens que l'un d'eux a dit froidement « je crois que nous avons trouvé notre premier sujet-test », ou quelque chose comme ça. Ils ont emmené Marko et j'ai passé le reste de la journée enfermé. Tard le soir, on a ramené Marko dans la cellule. Il arrivait à peine à bouger et son bras gauche était tout tuméfié.

Je l'ai entendu gémir de douleur pendant toute la nuit. Il est resté sur son lit à regarder le plafond pendant les jours suivants et à chaque fois qu'on nous faisait descendre au réfectoire, je me sentais gêné pour raconter ça aux autres. Gavin, notre aîné, qui a toujours été un peu le chef du dortoir, parlait de s'évader, mais il ne voulait pas faire ça sans Marko. Il m'a demandé de bien veiller sur lui en attendant qu'il se remette. Et comme j'aimais et admirais beaucoup Gavin, j'ai fait ce qu'il m'a dit.

Seulement, ça ne s'est pas amélioré. Ces types en blouse blanche ont encore torturé Marko plusieurs fois. À chaque fois qu'ils l'emmenaient, il criait « non, ne faites pas ça, prenez Finnian ! » Et tout ce que je pouvais faire, c'était attendre qu'on le ramène, rester près de lui et lui passer de l'eau froide sur le visage.

En peu de temps, il est devenu méconnaissable : rouge, boursouflé, incapable de faire un pas sans s'écrouler… C'était moi qui l'aidait à manger et à faire sa toilette, et il me faisait tellement pitié que je n'arrivais plus du tout à le haïr. C'est vrai que j'avais détesté Marko, mais pas au point qu'on lui impose une torture pareille.

Un soir, il m'a appelé à son chevet. « Les docteurs disent que je vais mourir cette nuit », m'a-t-il dit. « Tu veux bien faire quelque chose pour moi ? »

« Tout ce que tu voudras ! »

« Arrête d'être gentil avec moi. »

C'était la dernière chose à laquelle je m'attendais. Comment pouvait-il refuser une main tendue dans une situation pareille ? Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi, pourquoi m'avait-il toujours haï ? Qu'avais-je bien pu lui faire ? Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de lui poser la question et il s'est carrément étranglé.

« Ce que tu m'as fait ? Tu le sais très bien, ce que tu m'as fait ! Tout le monde t'aime, à l'orphelinat ! Gavin te protège, tu es le petit chéri de la mère-nourrice, et même les gens qu'on croise dans la rue te font des sourires, alors que moi, j'ai rien ! Et t'avais d'assez bonnes notes pour pouvoir choisir ton métier plus tard alors que moi, j'aurais eu le choix entre balayeur et chiffonnier ! Et j'avais beau te frapper, j'arrivais jamais à abîmer ta jolie petite gueule et… (là, sa voix s'est étranglée) … maintenant, je vais mourir et pas toi. »

Au moment où il disait ça, son visage était devenu tellement enflé que je ne distinguais même plus sa mâchoire de travers. J'avais mal pour lui, mais en même temps, ces prétendues accusations étaient bien la chose la plus stupide que j'avais jamais entendue. Si Gavin me protégeait, c'était parce qu'il essayait toujours de protéger tout le monde dans le dortoir. Jamais je n'avais reçu de traitement de faveur de la part de la mère-nourrice. J'étais bon élève, mais pas assez pour pouvoir apprendre n'importe quel métier. Et ce n'était tout de même pas ma faute si j'avais un de ces visages qui inspirent la confiance ! C'était même moi qui aurait dû l'envier puisque lui avait connu ses parents ! Et s'il angoissait d'avoir de mauvaises notes, pourquoi n'avait-il pas demandé à Gavin, à Jack, à Christopher ou à n'importe qui d'autre de l'aider à faire ses devoirs ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas essayé de changer sa vie au lieu d'empoisonner la mienne ?

Mais il était trop tard pour lui faire comprendre la vérité. Il allait bientôt mourir de toute façon. Et je ne savais pas du tout quoi faire pour rendre ses derniers instants un peu moins difficiles. Et puis il m'est venu une idée. Je suis allé chercher sa petite boîte blanche et j'ai glissé ses barrettes dans mes cheveux, trois à gauche et deux à droite. Ensuite, je suis revenu à son chevet.

« Tu vois, j'ai l'air d'une fille. Moque-toi de moi. »

Il m'a regardé pendant quelques instants avec des yeux ronds. Ensuite, il les a fermés à tout jamais.

* * *

Ça a été le premier gros choc de ma vie. En fait, il m'a fallu plusieurs jours, ainsi qu'à tous les garçons, avant de comprendre ce qui s'était réellement passé. Mais on ne nous a pas laissé le temps de récupérer : ça a été au tour de Gavin de servir de cobaye. Tous les jours, au réfectoire, Jack, son compagnon de chambre nous annonçait qu'il tenait le coup, même si la douleur l'empêchait de dormir. C'était de bonnes nouvelles : on pensait que Gavin allait guérir miraculeusement et nous guider tous vers la liberté. Mais un jour, Jack nous a confié que Gavin s'était mis à voir des fantômes et des choses qui n'existaient pas. Les drogues s'étaient attaquées à son cerveau et avaient fini par le rendre fou.

La folie puis la mort de Gavin nous a tous abattus. C'était notre grand frère, notre meneur, on l'aimait tous et sans lui, on s'est retrouvés complètement perdus. A notre tour, on a tous dû subir ces horribles expériences. Michael n'a pas réussi à supporter la douleur et s'est pendu dans sa cellule. Ben a essayé d'étrangler un de nos tortionnaires, qui l'a tué pour le punir. Tout ce qu'on y a gagné, ce sont des cellules aux murs lisses et la promesse que si l'un de nous faisait une bêtise, ils puniraient quelqu'un au hasard. Parfois, des nouveaux venus arrivaient et il fallait leur expliquer qu'ils vivraient désormais en enfer. Tous les jours, je me disais que je faisais un cauchemar et que j'allais me réveiller.

On a fini par comprendre quel était le but de ces expériences le jour où David a soulevé une table à bout de bras dans le réfectoire. Ce jour-là, ils nous ont bouclés définitivement dans nos chambres de peur qu'on profite des repas pour s'évader ensemble. On pouvait à peine se parler en criant à travers les portes. Tous les jours, j'entendais de vagues informations telles que « Ils ont commencé sur Keith » ou « David y est passé. » Et je ne savais même pas ce qui était vrai ou ce qui ne l'était pas.

* * *

Et puis, un jour, il m'est arrivé une chose merveilleuse. J'avais gardé un bout de pain de mon dîner de la veille et je l'avais posé sur ma petite table pour pouvoir le grignoter si je me réveillais la nuit, ce qui m'arrivait assez souvent. Tôt le matin, j'ai été réveillé par un bruit léger et j'ai vu qu'un petit oiseau jaune et bleu s'était posé sur ma table et picorait le bout de pain. Emerveillé, je l'ai regardé manger. Il était si beau avec ses petites ailes et ses tout petits yeux ! J'ai étendu la main pour le caresser mais ça lui a fait peur et il s'est envolé par la fenêtre.

C'est cet oiseau qui m'a sauvé la vie. Sans lui, j'aurais peut-être fini par perdre espoir et par trouver le moyen de me suicider comme Michael. Tous les jours, je laissais du pain près de ma fenêtre, je restais sans faire de bruit et j'attendais qu'il vienne me rendre visite. Parfois, je devais rester une semaine sans le voir, mais au fil des mois, il est venu de plus en plus souvent. Je le guettais comme un ami qu'on attend et je regrettais de ne pas avoir d'ailes pour pouvoir m'envoler avec lui.

Il a fallu des mois ou des années, je ne sais pas, avant que les autres commencent les tests sur moi. Je crois que c'est ma petite taille qui m'a sauvé : ces gens me croyaient fragile et préféraient sans doute garder les sujets les plus forts pour le début. Dans les premiers mois, c'était juste une injection par semaine et un test par-ci, par-là. Ils me demandaient de soulever des poids, par exemple. J'ai été effaré de constater que j'arrivais à déplacer plusieurs fois mon poids en barres de fer, mais je ne trouvais pas ça agréable du tout. Les injections s'avéraient horriblement douloureuses. A chaque fois, j'avais l'impression que mon sang se mettait à bouillir, que mon cœur allait exploser. Je savais que si je me révoltais, ils tueraient un innocent, et j'avais beau les supplier, ils ne me laissaient jamais en paix. Et ils me torturaient de plus en plus souvent.

Un jour, j'ai trouvé la force de demander à un des infirmiers pourquoi ils faisaient ça. Il a dit : « Pour de l'argent, petit. Il n'y a rien de plus important que l'argent au monde. » Quelle foutaise ! Comment pouvait-on sérieusement croire à des bêtises pareilles ? De l'argent ? Si j'avais eu le choix entre la richesse et la liberté, j'aurais choisi la liberté sans hésiter un seul instant.

Je crois bien que vers la fin, il ne restait plus que deux survivants, Luke et moi. J'entendais parfois sa voix à travers sa porte. Il chantait une comptine à longueur de journée et sa voix m'aidait à garder espoir. L'autre chose qui m'aidait à garder espoir, c'était mon petit oiseau. Je le voyais s'approcher de moi chaque jour un peu plus. Il se posait près de moi, s'approchait en sautillant, picorait quelques miettes, puis s'envolait par la fenêtre. J'ai même rêvé de lui une ou deux fois. Et puis, un jour, il est venu se poser dans ma main. Ses petites pattes me chatouillaient et il n'avait pas peur du tout ! J'étais tellement heureux que j'ai voulu lui caresser doucement la tête et…

Ensuite, il m'a terriblement manqué. Je venais de perdre mon seul ami, le seul être vivant à me manifester un peu d'affection ! Le pire, c'est que c'était moi qui l'avait tué, moi qui ai toujours détesté la violence, qui me suis toujours senti une âme de pacifiste. Cette bande de monstres avait décidé de me transformer en machine à tuer, que je le veuille ou non, et ils avaient réussi. A présent, j'étais devenu comme eux.

J'en ai pleuré pendant des jours et des jours. Parfois, j'essayais d'en parler à Luke à travers la porte, mais il avait dû devenir fou parce qu'il ne répondait jamais.

* * *

Je me sentais mort à l'intérieur. Mais je suis revenu à la vie le jour où Sebastian est venu me chercher. Je venais de parvenir à me libérer au milieu d'une séance de torture et j'étais parti dans les couloirs à la recherche de Luke. Je n'en pouvais plus je voulais qu'on s'évade ensemble. C'est là que je me suis heurté à Sebastian. Il m'a annoncé qu'il avait un travail à me proposer et s'est mis à me détailler mon salaire, ce qui m'a rendu furieux. De l'argent ? Comment pouvait-il me parler d'argent alors que tous mes amis étaient morts justement pour enrichir d'autres personnes ? Pensait-il que son argent les ramènerait à la vie ? Je lui ai dit tout net ce que j'en pensais et à quel point je me fichais de son argent. Ensuite, j'ai ajouté que je voulais libérer Luke de toute façon.

Sebastian m'a accompagné jusqu'à la cellule de Luke. On a enjambé des médecins qui avaient tous un couteau ou une fourchette plantés dans le crâne, je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi. Une autre mauvaise surprise m'attendait : il n'y avait pas de Luke dans sa cellule, juste un magnétophone qui répétait sa petite comptine en boucle. Mes tortionnaires m'avaient fait croire que Luke était toujours vivant pour que je me tienne tranquille ! On se sera vraiment servi de moi jusqu'au bout.

J'ai suivi Sebastian jusqu'au manoir de son maître puisque je ne savais pas quoi faire d'autre. Six ans s'étaient écoulés pour moi dans cette prison. J'avais quatorze ans, j'en faisais à peine douze et j'avais l'impression d'en avoir au moins trente. Je ne me sentais pas vraiment à ma place, d'autant plus que j'avais du mal à contrôler le cadeau empoisonné qu'on m'avait fait. C'est bien simple : tout ce que je touchais partait en morceaux ! Dans ces moments-là, il m'arrivait d'avoir des crises de larmes, d'autant plus que Sebastian et le jeune maître n'avaient vraiment pas l'air content. J'avais une peur folle de me retrouver à la rue, mais ce qu'il y a d'incroyable, c'est que Bard et Maylene prenaient toujours mon parti. Elle, elle me prenait dans ses bras pour me consoler, et lui, il disait au majordome d'être un peu plus indulgent, quand même, faut pas pousser, on n'est pas des bœufs (je cite).

Je me suis tout de suite attaché à eux deux, ainsi qu'à Monsieur Tanaka. Ils sont ma nouvelle famille. Je me suis attaché à Sebastian et au jeune maître aussi : après tout, ils m'ont offert une nouvelle vie cent fois meilleure que la précédente. Je n'arrive pas à croire à la chance que j'ai : j'ai des amis qui m'aiment, je peux voir le ciel par la fenêtre de ma chambre, je sors dans le jardin tous les jours, plus personne ne me soumet à des expériences atroces… Et des fois, je me demande pourquoi je suis le seul survivant. Gavin, Luke et les autres méritaient de survivre et d'être heureux.

En fait, j'ai toujours un peu honte de ce qui m'est arrivé. Le chapeau de paille qui cache ma nuque me sert à masquer ce numéro qu'on m'a tatoué quand j'avais huit ans, c'est pour ça que je le retire assez rarement. Ce sont les seules choses qui me restent de cette époque : ce numéro et les barrettes que Marko m'a données dans un moment de cruauté. D'ailleurs, ça va peut-être vous paraître idiot, mais depuis que j'ai quitté le laboratoire, j'ai toujours porté sur moi ces petits objets rouges comme le sang. C'est un signe de deuil. Si je les enlevais, ce serait comme si Marko et les autres n'avaient jamais existé. Je sais que les gens trouvent ça bizarre, un garçon de mon âge qui porte des accessoires de fillette, mais je m'en fiche complètement.

J'ai fini par me faire à l'idée que je ne serai jamais complètement normal. Je n'aurai sans doute jamais d'enfants, à moins que leur mère soit en acier ou à moins que je trouve _enfin_ un moyen de contrôler ma force. Je la maîtrise un peu mieux maintenant, mais il m'arrive encore de briser des choses sans le faire exprès. Qu'importe, j'ai au moins trouvé des avantages à cette nouvelle situation : je suis le seul à pouvoir jouer à _va chercher_ avec Pluton, par exemple. Il ne rapporte que les gros rondins. Oh, et je sais que si le manoir est envahi un jour, je pourrais toujours aider à repousser les envahisseurs. A coups de statue.

* * *

Voilà Bard qui me rejoint dans le couloir. Il me demande si je boude, puis m'annonce que Sebastian est dans un bon jour : il a décidé de nous donner de sa crème brûlée en dessert ! Encore une chose que j'adore avec la vie au manoir : on y mange bien. On revient dans la cuisine, je ferme la porte derrière moi et Sebastian me fusille du regard. Tout d'un coup, j'ai envie de rentrer sous terre. La poignée de porte m'est encore restée dans la main…

_La fin !_


End file.
